Ukraine's letterwriting Adventures!
by ThisIsAri
Summary: Ukraine has decided to partake in this letter-writing trend, as most of the other Eurporean Union countries have started doing! Rated T for letter content.
1. To begin,

Umm… Privyit, world.

I'm Ukraine, and I've decided to start writing letters… Maybe we can become better friends? I do need some friends… and money, to pay the gas bill…

I'll answer any questions you may have for me!

~Yekaterina / Ukraine

**[A/N: Just as a precaution, I cannot speak Ukrainian or Russian, but I'm willing to try with the little tidbits I do know. Nations, States, Cities, OCs, Individuals, Yaoi, all welcome!]**


	2. Königsberg 1

Hey Ukraine!

It's awesome Königsberg! You know, the one your Bruder stole from my awesome Vati, PreuBen, and renamed Kaliningrad? You acclaimed niece?

I will never adress myself as that Gott-forsaken Russian name!

Anyway, just dropped you a letter to say how awesome it was you were doing these!

Good luck!

Alice "Königsberg" Beilschmidt-Braginski

* * *

><p>KaliningradKönigsberg,

Ah ha, well, it's very good to hear from you.

I'm sorry you don't like your name. You may not want to address yourself as such, but it's important to respond when called such! My brother can be a little rough sometimes... And you wouldn't want to upset anyone in the house, that would be unpleasant.

Thank you for the letter, I greatly appreciate it. You think this is awesome? That's even better~

Thank you again,

Ukraine


	3. Königsberg 2

Dear Ukraine,

Well I already ** off Moscow, not that I care, and I think St. Petersburg  
>likes me, so he says nothing. I think only Russia &amp; Belarus are truly bothered<br>by the fact that I refuse Kaliningrad. I refuse to become fully Russian! My  
>people may speak, act, and be Russian, but the ruins of the old Berlin Wall<br>near my home say otherwise! I'm Prussian all the way!

Yeah! It's awesome! I hear everyone is doing them! It's so awesome of you!

Your loving 'niece',

Alice 'Königsberg' Beilschmidt-Braginski

* * *

><p>KaliningradKönigsberg,

Oh. Well, it's nice to see you can handle yourself in a house of that many people. I can see why Ivan and Nataliya would be bothered by this, because Ivan adopted you, and Nataliya is Nataliya... oh well, I suppose you are at least permitted to see your Uncle Germany? I would hope so, and I'm sorry if Ivan says otherwise.

Yes, I have seen lots of other bigger countries around the European Union do this too. I thought it would be fun, so I'm trying it too! Ah ha, you are really too kind!

Your thankful 'auntie,'

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>


	4. Ireland 1

Dia dhuit Ukraine,

How are ye doing? It's me Ireland. I want to ask you why your brother Russia seems so nice towards you? I mean when England colonized me he constantly treated me like dirt.

Maureen McNeil *Republic of Ireland*

* * *

><p>Privyit Irlandiya,<p>

I am doing alright, thank you for asking.

Ivan is nice towards me because, well, I am his sister, and aren't siblings supposed to be nice to each other? That is how it was with us... I am sorry he did not treat you nicely, sometimes he forgets his manners. I hope you are doing okay otherwise.

Sincerely,

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>

_[A/N: I feel like every five minutes I have to turn around and say "I must be compelled to apologize about everything!" I've gotten weird looks from my family already. __And I love you all. Thank you for reading and replying.]_


	5. Königsberg 3

Ukraine,

Of course I can handle myself! I was a Teuctoic Knight! That's why Lithuania & I aren't allowed in the same room or we'll fight.

Er, nein. Not at all. I'm not allowed to See Onkel Deutschland, or PreuBen at all. I'm not even allowed to see Hungary! So the only female contacts I have are you, Belarus, and Moscow!

Kesesese! I'm only kind to those who deserve kindness! And I'm glad you'll be able to meet new people!

With much love,

Alice 'Königsberg' Beilschmidt-Braginski

* * *

><p>Königsberg,<p>

Ah! You seem very historically interesting! Well, please try not to beat up poor Lytva too much, he's already had his fingers broken by my sister.

I'm sorry you can't contact your uncle Germany, or Prussiya, or Hungary, I'll ask Ivan about letting you have some contact with your blood relatives... I'm sorry I cannot make any promises. Nataliya can be very interesting when not trying to get Ivan to marry her...

Ah, thank you! You are generous to me, I appreciate kindness. *smiles* I am glad to meet new people as well!

Sharing her love,

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>

_Lytva = Lithuania_


	6. General Winter 1

Hello Ukraine,

I will back off early this year, maybe your crops will do very well and you can make more money. Russia misses talking to you, and I know that you are not allowed to talk to him until you can pay him back.

Sincerely,

General Winter

* * *

><p>G-General Winter? Privyit, I was not expecting to hear from you!<p>

R-Really? You will? Oh my... thank you! I hope my crops do well too! I miss talking to my brother as well, I'm sorry I am unable to pay him... I wish I had more money, then I could talk to him again... Please send him my regards.

Respectfully,

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>

_[A/N: I am so tired. I'm sorry if that was a bit OOC...]_


	7. San Marino 1

Dear Ukraine,

caio, i am San Marino~! though i go by Marino... anyway...

hm, i was wondering if you have ever met prussia?

ya have, good. because i need to ask yo something about...that THING.

My question: how do you get Prussia ot of your pants. god, i know he's a damn perv, but the man comes to my house at night and has snuck into my bed!

help me ukraine! i'll pay you in gelato~! and i'll give you gas money.

Much love,

San marino!

* * *

><p>Privyit Maryno,<p>

I have met Prossiya before! In fact, at World Conferences he... On second thought, I won't share those memories...

How to get Prossiya out of your pants? Well, it may be a good idea to carry some kind of scary looking thing with you, or threaten him, or tell him you have a brother...

I'm sorry if this does not help,

Ukraine

P.S. R-Really? You'll give me gas money? I couldn't possibly accept, I-I wasn't being serious!

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>

_[A/N: I love you all. Thank you so much. I love you. Also, with the Prussia thing, use your imagination ;) ]_


	8. General Winter 2

Hello Ukraine,

I will tell him you said hello. You are welcome, Ukraine. I have to look out for you as well, don't I?

Sincerely,

General Winter

* * *

><p>Pryvitannya General Winter,<p>

Thank you very much, I will be in your debt for this. I suppose you look out for me as well, but you have your own family to look out for, don't you?

Much respect,

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>


	9. Nicaragua 1

Hola Ucrania,

Me llamo Nicaragua. I'm friend with tu hermano Russia. He's helped me a lot,  
>especially in the 1980's.<p>

Lo siento, but I would definitely give you gas money of I had enough money to  
>even pay back my debts... I can't imagine what it's like to not be able to see<br>your siblings. They're annoying at times, but I think I would die if I didn't  
>get to see mis hermanos Costa Rica and Honduras. Or any of my other siblings<br>for that matter.

I sent some gallo pinto with this letter. I hope you like it~

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

* * *

><p>Pryvit Nikarahua,<p>

You are friends with Rosiya? That's good to hear he is making friends. I'm also glad to hear he's been helpful to you!

Ah ha, I was only trying to make a joke with the "gas money"... I am sorry you cannot pay your debts in your country. Not being able to see my brat and sestra is horrible, there are times I cry because I am unable to speak to my brat until I can pay him back, and sestra has been after brat lately, trying to convince her to marry him. It is very sad some days.

Oh thank you for the gallo pinto! It was very delicious. In return, I have sent some chocolate.

My thanks,

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>

_Nikarahua - Nicaragua _

_brat - brother_

_sestra - sister_

_[A/N: Who can't speak Ukrainian? How about me! Seriously, if I screw something up, please tell me.]_


	10. Nicaragua 2

Hola Ucrania,

Sí, Russia has been very helpful. But Estados Unidos got mad and embargoes me when he found out. He repealed it later, but I was very annoyed with him...damn meddling bastard...

It is no fun... all of these debts have left my people in poverty. Though, it's much better now than it was about 40 years ago... I think the reason why Russia and I are such good friends is because we both have stalker younger siblings. Mi hermano Honduras stalks me...

Oh! Chocolate! I love chocolate! Muchas gracias!

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

* * *

><p>Pryvit Nikarahua,<p>

Ah, well, Ameryka can be very unhelpful... I'm sorry he did that to you, but I am glad be repealed it. His meddling can be a bit much...

Oh dear, that doesn't sound very good... my country isn't exactly hospitible either.. It is in some parts, but, well, things happen I suppose. I really do with Nataliya would stop stalking Ivan, it stresses him out so much. I'm sorry your brat stalks you.

Ah ha, you are very welcome~

Sincerely,

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>

_Nikarahua - Nicaragua _

_[A/N: Ukraine is Eastern Europe: I'm going off of what I know about it. Don't hurt me.]_


	11. Nicaragua 3

Ucrania,

He's meddled way too much in my life. Esttados Unidos and I don't have the best relationship...

Luckily, I have different things that keep me going. I'm an agricultural country, and I've been getting more money because of it. Ivan has told me that Bielorusia has been stressing him out. I think she tried to kill me once...

So anyway, I feel that I've been kind of rude, focusing on my lkfe. How have you been?

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

* * *

><p>Nikarahua,<p>

Ah, I understand. It's hard to stand Ameryka some days, even for me... I'm sorry you two do not have a good relationship.

Oh good! We have crops here in Ukraine too, and they've actually been doing well in the weather... That's good you've been getting money. I wouldn't be surprised if Nataliya has been stressing Ivan out... I truly hope she bothers her brother less.

Oh, it is alright. I love hearing about other countries! I have been alright myself, farming, so I can get money to pay my brat back... Then I can talk to him again.

Sincerely,

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>

_[A/N: I do not know the nature of the weather in Ukraine.]_


	12. San Marino 2

Dear Ukraine,

okay, so i used the threat idea.

he seriously tackled me to the floor and laughed his ass off. so then i told him a had a big brother (which failed because everyone in the world confernce knows that i have cousins, but no brother) when he smirked at that one spain came by...

i like spain alot now. but what happened to Prussia, you may be wondering...

well... his bird is crying over his bloody body~!

loves you soooooo much now for the ideas!

-sends you aroundtwo thousand dolloars in ukraine money-

LOVE,

San marino!

* * *

><p>Dear Maryno,<p>

Did you now? Well, Prossiya isn't very open to threats, I suppose... When these kinds of things happen to me, usually Rosiya is close to me, which saves me from a lot of sexual violation...

Ispaniya can be very nice sometimes... As for Prossiya, I'm sorry for his little bird... That sounds almost gruesome.

Ah ha, thank you!

*sees money, turns bright red*

I-I... Thank you, but I... I'm sorry I cannot accept this... It... It wouldn't b-be appropriate... I just cannot accept...

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>

_Ispaniya - Spain_

_[A/N: Ukraine here is just doing what I would do if I saw a huge amount of money in an envelope given to me. Only I'd pee myself and send half of it back.]_


	13. Nicaragua 4

Ucrania,

Eh... we've never had the best relationship. ever since he tried to force me to become a state, our relationship has been kind of strained.

Si! Soon I'll be able to pay my debts and Estados Unidos won't call me poor anymore!

Why can't you talk to Ivan until you pay him back?

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

* * *

><p>Nikarahua,<p>

I understand completely.

Wonderful! Ameryka is at fault, with his economy falling he really shouldn't be calling anyone poor...

It's an order from my superior... She says I cannot speak to him until I pay him back... I can't really disobey her, though I did send him a letter... I hope she doesn't find out, though she probably will...

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>


	14. Nicaragua 5

Ucrania,

He says it to a lot of mis hermanos. The worst part is that my twin brother Costa Rica is like... his best friend! It's so creepy to see him come over...

Ah, okay. But she said that you cannot SPEAK to him. She said nothing about writing to him, si?

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

* * *

><p>Nikarahua,<p>

Well, hopefully he'll go away soon. I'm sorry I cannot offer you better advice, but I normally just ignore America, unless he has serious business to attend to with me.

... I never thought about it that way. That is very true though, I'm not speaking to him, but writing him letters instead.

Th-thank you!

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>


	15. Hungary 1

Hello Ukraine~

It's Hungary here!

So you're finally doing this too? So am I. I swear our bosses are obsessed with this stuff~

How are you and Russia? Or are you with Canada now?

~Liza Hedervary

Hungary

* * *

><p>Uhorshchnya! I'm glad you wrote!<p>

You're writing letters too? Oh wow. My superior pushed me to do these, but I think they're pretty fun~ It's nice to see other countries in the European Union care about me too!

Me and Rosiya? Well, I'm on orders from my superior to not speak to him, until I can pay him back for gas. As for Kanada, well, since our... thing... well, a lot of my people have moved to his country.

Sincerely,

Yekaterina/Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>

_Uhorshchnya - Hungary_

_Kanada - Canada_

_[A/N: I THINK "uhorshchnya" means Hungary. I'm not too sure on that one. Also, if Ukraine and Canada really did have a "thing," well, it would make sense why there's Ukrainian communities in Manitoba and Saskatchewan. Just sayin']_


	16. Saskatchewan 1

Dear Ukraine,

hello, I am your... I am your... to be honest, I have no idea how we are related. I am the province of Saskatchewan, but people call me Sam. Dad (Canada) tells me I'm related to you, but he's never said how. It makes since, most of my people are Ukrainian, and you and dad do have a long history, which he refuses to talk about for some reason. The scary thing is is that I know everything about my father's side of my family, my dad, grand parents, brother and sister provinces, my uncles and state cousins, but I know nothing about my mother's side of my family, only that I'm somehow related to you, Russia and Belarus because of it. could you help me out, maybe you know how this whole thing works out.

Well, I need to go, the fields won't tend to themselves.

From, Province of Saskatchewan.

* * *

><p>Pryvit Saskachevan,<p>

I... uh... well, yes, your father and I do have some history, and we are indeed related... I have noticed people from my nation moving to your province, and to a few communities in your sibling Manitoba's province. Your mother's side of the family, well, sometimes those kinds of things can be hard to figure out... ehm... well, you are related to us, and I'll see what I can do to help...

My crops need to be attended to as well, take care of yourself,

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>

_Saskachevan - Saskatchewan_

_[A/N: I think Ukraine and Canada had a thing. Or Russia and Canada. It depends. Those are both my opinions. I can also imagine Ukraine being like, beet-red when writing this.]_


	17. Nicaragua 6

Ucrania,

it's okay. the advice is appreciated.

De nada~

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

* * *

><p>Nikarahua,<p>

Though, if all else fails, just take an unwarranted vacation, I suppose.

Also... I've been wondering, what is the weather like where you live?

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>


	18. Hungary 2

Ukraine~

Well I'm only doing this because of a stupid bet, but yes, I think it is fun too~

Good luck with the gas bills...

~Hungary

* * *

><p>Uhorshchnya,<p>

A bet? Hmmm... Was it maybe that bet with Prossiya you were talking about? I feel so too, I believe I can also communicate through letters with my brother, and the rest of the European Union.

Thank you, I'm trying my best,

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>


	19. Kentucky 1

I'll go ahead and- Hola.

All the Spanish I'll speak.

Anyway, hello Ukraine! How have you been?

You might remember me, might not. :)

Nyan,

- Kentucky

* * *

><p>Kentuckii,<p>

I could be better, but I've been alright. How are you?

... Hmmm... aren't you one of Ameryka's children?

Goodbye for now,

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>


	20. Nicaragua 7

Ucrania,

well, I live in the tropics, so I don't think I've ever seen snow before where I am. It's mostly really hot, but the climate is very good for a lot of different types of animals and plants.

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Nikarahua,<p>

... the tropics? No snow? That really sounds very pleasant~ I do enjoy warmth, though scorching heat can be a bit difficult for me some days. That sounds like a pleasant climate to live in, and your crops really must thrive, when watered properly.

Ukraine

P.S. Since you said you love chocolate, with this letter I've also sent along more. I hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>


	21. Saskatchewan 2

Dear Ukraine,

In my search to find the identity of my mother, I was looking through some thing in my family's attic when I found an old black and white photo of you and dad in PEI dated 1904, which is the year before that one I was born in (1905). Since you where here at the time, do you know of any female nations my dad was with at the time that could possibly b my mother? (he is oblivious)

I have to go, I can see my brother Albert (Alberta) cumming to collect some money I woe him. That meany calls me a cry baby (tears start to well up). Well, goodbye. (runs away)

From, the province of Saskatchewan.

* * *

><p>Saskachevan,<p>

... PEI, 1904? I remember that trip. It was a very pleasant trip, if I do say so myself. Well, there was me, I was there in 1905, and I do believe there were a few other women as well, I believe Monaco came to Kanada on a business trip.

... I can understand the brother coming to collect money you owe him... I have to say I'm in a similar situation... I'm also told sometimes I am a cry baby as well... Do take care of yourself Saskachevan, my heart would break if you were to get hurt.

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>


	22. Nicaragua 8

Ucrania,

Si, it is. But it's also really humid, and that gets annoying, I guess. Si, my crops do thrive here. I brow a lot of fruits and vegetables and some grain too. But I mostly sell the fruits.

Nicaragua

P.S. muchas gracias! :D

* * *

><p>Nikarahua,<p>

Well, I can't say I like the humidity... Though right now it's about 22°C... My crops have been doing alright, though. Where I live, I grow barley, potatoes, rice, soybeans, sugar beets, and wheat. We have the right soil for farming, about 71% of my land is used for farming. Though lately, our agricultural exports have declined lately, due to equipment not being in porper working order... What kind of fruits do you sell_

Ukraine

P.S. You are very welcome!

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>


	23. Hungary 3

Ukraine~

Yeah the bet would be with Prussia. Stupid albino -.-

Good luck with communicating to your brother XD

~Hungary

* * *

><p>Uhorshchnya,<p>

Ah ha, I see... Though I must ask, why are you and Prussia always making bets? I find it kind of comical, if I do say so myself.

Thanks, I'll try my best.

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>


	24. Nicaragua 9

Ucrania,

Well, I grow a lot of different fruits. But, I'm known for growing coffee, bananas, and cotton. I also grow papayes, sugarcane, beans, rice and corn.

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Nikarahua,<p>

Well, it does seem like you've got some diverse things growing! It's nice to see you can grow delicious tropical fruits~ I do love papaya...

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>


	25. Ireland 2

Ukraine,

I am doing Okay aside from the economic downtimes. Still you and Italy had great entries this year at Eurovision. This is coming from someone who won the most times. Aside from that you have no idea how England treated me. Just prepare yourself b/c I'm going to be ranting for a bit here. He is by far one of the worst countries I know. In 1171 he colonized me and my brother against my will at times we gave him some of our food and he re-payed me by calling me and my people savages. Too add insult to injury his people were taught to treat all foreigners like me. And he's such a sponge during the great famine of 1845 he took large amounts of food form my land while we were all starving. And what I hate most bout him was my treatment during the 17th century, especially with Oliver Cromwell and Penal law on how this crazy puritan never allowed catholics a chance at all for their own land or anything. On top of that he had at most 600,000 Irish folk killed and would never give anyone a say. After the 9 years war Penal law left me stranded in France some of my people stranded had to scour the streets for money and food. Oh and he kept on stealing heritage from great Irishmen and said they we're from England so he could get the credit. I mean Robert Boyle was Irish, C.S. Lewis was Irish, and the Duke of Wellington was Irish. Side note: at times I mention the Duke of Wellington in front of France to get him off my back. If you have no idea who he was he was the guy who beat Napoleon at the battle of Waterloo. But back on topic and possibly the biggest insult to injury was when he took away my biological brother from me when I finally gained independence after 750 years of crappy treatment. I just wish he would let him come back home and become a united Ireland again. Anyway, since I did mention getting France off of my back I mean that by the fact of trying to avoid any so called la'mour until after I'm married. I mean he and I get along better than most european countries ever do but I wish he wouldn't get so close.

Ireland

* * *

><p>Irlandiya,<p>

Economic downtimes can get the best of us. I'm sorry you are currently having a downtime.

Really? Ah ha, thank you! I appreciate your praise~

Well, Anhliya can be... well, best put in America's words, a "butt munch." I understand how independence after unity goes, I was once a part of the Soviet Union. Your country does have some fabulous heratige, if I do say so myself. That was rather selfish of Anhliya to claim they were his, and take away your brother. I'm sorry he did that to you.

L'amour is always best saved until after marriage~ France scares me anyways. He and I... we've had some disputes...

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>

_Anhliya - England_

_[A/N: I do like the word(s) "butt munch..."]_


	26. Hungary 4

Ukraine~

..Er... Um... well, we make bets because... well... er... ALTHOUGH FRANCE WOULD SAY IT'S SEXUAL TENSION, THAT'S NOT TRUE!

~Hungary

* * *

><p>Uhorshchnya,<p>

Well, I suppose it's better than you viciously beating Gilbert with your frying pan. France would say just about anything is sexual tension, also~

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>


	27. General Winter 3

Hello Ukraine,

No, Ukraine, you will not be in my debt. There isn't a way for you to repay me, now is there? No, I do not have my own family to look out for, just you and your siblings.

Sincerely,

General Winter

* * *

><p>Privyitannya General Winter,<p>

I... I suppose... you're right, there wouldn't be a way I could pay you back... I'm sorry to hear you don't have a family of your own, though I greatly appreciate your looking out for the three of us.

Respectfully,

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>


	28. Nicaragua 10

Ucrania,

You do? I sent some papaya with this leter.

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Nikarahua,<p>

Yes, I do enjoy Papaya. It's something I love that we cannot grow here. I'm disappointed we can't. Thank you very much!

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>

_[A/N: I don't know if Ukraine likes papaya. Don't hurt me.]_


	29. Czech Republic 1

Ahoj Ukraine,

It's been awhile since i've last seen you. Has anything interesting happened lately? Last week three of my fingers were broken if that's interesting, but don't worry, I'm fine now.

Is Belarus still chasing after Russia? She may be crazy, but I think she's misunderstood a little. I also think that Russia is misunderstood as well, but most people don't believe it.

I'd continue but someone is banging on my door. See ya later~

Verushka, Czech Republic

* * *

><p>Cheska Respublika,<p>

Well, nothing too interesting has happened in my home recently, I suppose. Oh? How did your fingers break? I am sorry to hear that, but I am glad they've healed now.

She is, but she tries her best. She is misunderstood by the general population, as is our brother, but there are people who like him still. It's very nice to see him make friends.

Oh? Well, don't hurt yourself, please.

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>


	30. Kentucky 2

Aw, that's pretty good to hear I guess...

Yes I am ^^

See ya,

- Kentucky

* * *

><p>Kentukki,<p>

I think so too.

Well, tell your father I said privyit,

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>


	31. General Winter 4

Hello Ukraine,

Don't be sorry. I'm a spirit, there's no real way I could have a family. Unless something incredibly strange happened. However, it is good to know you appreciate my help.

Sincerely,

General Winter

* * *

><p>Privyitannya General Winter,<p>

I'm sorry I must be compelled to apologize about everything... What would exactly qualify as "strange happenings"? Ah, thank you, I do appreciate your looking out for me and my profits.

Respectfully,

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>


	32. Hungary 5

Ukraine~

Oh, haha, yeah that's why we have bets~

And yeah, France does say anything and everything is sexual tension...

~Hungary

* * *

><p>Uhorshchnya,<p>

Ah ha, well, good luck with your bets.

That is very true... I wonder why France is so compelled with sex...

Ukraine

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does, and all rights belong to him.<em>


	33. Nicaragua 13

Ucrania,

Well, I mostly speak Spanish, but I also speak some of my indigenous  
>languages. I also speak German, but that is mostly when I'm in the department<br>of Matagalpa. That's where most of my German population can be found.

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Nikarahua,<p>

I never knew that you had a German population in your home. what are they like, the Germans? In my home, we have many Ukrainians and Russians. I love my people, even if they originated outside of my home.

Ukraine

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: I'm sorry I took a bit of a hiatus on you guys... I've been going though some stuff lately, and, I should be back at this for awhile.**

**Also, I have no idea what happened to The letter before this. I think I may have deleted it on accident.]**


	34. Sicily 1

Ciao Ukraine,

I'm Sicily, the island off the coast of souther Italy? I believe you know my  
>fratelli, Romano and Veneziano.<p>

I hope you are doing well.

Amore,

Angelica Vargas (Italia Sicilia)

* * *

><p>Zdrastuy, Sytsyliya!<p>

I have met your brothers a few times, and I've even visited your home! Though I've only been there once, it is a lovely place. I do love the remnants of the architecture from when the Roman Empire was still around. I do enjoy seeing the past alive and well in the form of artifacts.

I am doing well, spasybi. How have you been in the recent times?

Ukraine


	35. General Winter 5

Hello Ukraine,

It's alright, Ukraine. Ah... You don't want to know... Trust me... But, if you have to ask. Think about it. Hard. Zeus. Spirits. Just... No. Anyway, I'm glad I can look out for you and your siblings. I somewhat enjoy it.

Sincerely,

General Winter

* * *

><p>Privyitannya General Winter,<p>

Oh... That does sound very... odd.

I thought you would like to know, awhile ago, my brother told me that in World War Two, you were probably his greatest ally when the Germans came in. I thought that was a lovely thing for him to say.

Sincerely,

Ukraine


	36. Oslo 1

Privyet, Mrs. Ukraine.

My name is Oslo, you might acknowledge me as Norways capital? I've been wondering about this for a long time. Your sister is quite... interesting, but how was she as a child? Also, how is it that you can not pay for your gas... I don't think your economy is that corrupt Mrs. Yekaterina ;) Also, heres some money for you to pay for the gas next month... *gives cash*. Just please stop crying all the time... its so sad, and your a really nice lady! I have just to much... and will you set me up on a date with your capital, Kiev? Ahahah~ /  
>p-please...<p>

Sincerely. your friend, Oslo

Ha det bra! (Bye/Take care)

* * *

><p>Pryvit, Oslo<p>

Yes, I do remember Norvehiya making a few references to you at the last World Meeting.

Belarus? She was... well, interesting as a child. She has changed some as she's grown up, but, as a child, she was normally calm.

Well, I am a poor farmer. My economy is getting better, but, I cannot help what I'm incapable of paying for the gas. Also, I cannot accept your money, so I've sent it right back to you.

I'm sorry my constant crying makes you sad, and I appreciate it greatly that you feel I am a nice lady. I'm sorry you feel you have too much cash, but, why don't you give some to charity, or, something to help Norvehiya since that terrorist bombing?

Lastly, I can try to get you a date with Kyiv. I cannot guarantee you that Kyiv will agree, but I am happy to help you.

Sincerely,

Ukraine


	37. Aliyah 1

Dear ,  
>Hi my name Aliyah and I live in America. how have you been doing lately. i heard you economy hasn`t been doing well. i hope<br>your country earns more money soon. If you want, i could be your friend.

with love,  
>Aliyah aka animegurf13<p>

* * *

><p>Aliyah,<p>

My! You have very very interesting name! Aliyah... do you happen to know your name's meaning? It is truly a very nice name.

Myself, I have been doing well, spasybi. Though, my economy could be doing much better. I am making all the profit I can from my farming industry, but apparently I cannot bring in enough for gas money.

My philosophy is, the more friends, the better! I appreciate you offering to be my friend, and right now, I need all the friends I can have! So, I take your friendship request, and I accept it with open arms~

Best wishes,

Ukraine


End file.
